


I Think I'm Going to Like It Here

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Love, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Sam’s arms was a long, hard, but worthwhile one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Year Already?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER! Squee! Lots of fluff and Sam love! Sorry if its bad or whatever and that its really long. I just got so excited to write that I got carried away. If you have any one-shots or imagines or anything, leave them in my inbox!

You were sitting on the couch watching TV in the bunker when you heard to door slam. Dean and Sam came down the stairs carrying a six pack of your favorite beer and some burgers. Dean handed you a bottle and some dinner and he and Sam plopped down next to you. After a few minutes, you were aware of the fact that they were staring at you. You turned your head to look at them both.

“Uh. What are you guys looking at?” 

They just kept smiling.

“Hm. Ok, weirdos. I think I’ll go eat my dinner somewhere more…private.” Just as you stood up to walk to your room, Cas showed up right in front of you, causing you to stumble back on to the couch.

“Dammit Cas! I almost spilled my beer all over myself!” You exclaimed angrily. 

“Sorry. Dean called me. He said it was important.” Cas turned to look at Dean. “I don’t understand. Why am I here?”

“Yeah Dean,” you said, turning to face him. “Why is Cas here? What’s so important?”

“You really don’t know?” questioned Sam. 

“Uhh no? Do we have a new case? Has Crowley popped up somewhere?” You had all been trying to find him for the past few months. Word had it he was the last one to possess the First Blade, which you needed to take out Abbadon, one of the Knights of Hell. 

“Oh come on!” exclaimed Dean.

“It’s been a year since you started hunting with us!” said Sam, rather excitedly. He tended to get that way when he was trying to surprise you with something.  
Wow, you thought, a year? Has it really been that long? You looked around at the faces of your three best friends. You smiled, suddenly touched that they even remembered; much less went to pick up some of your favorite food. “Aw, thanks guys!” You threw your arms around Sam and Dean’s necks and smiled up at Cas. “This has definitely been one of my better years!”

The four of you continued to eat and drink and watch TV. Sam and Dean started to argue over the football game that was playing. Your team wasn’t playing, so you didn’t really care to hear them fight. Tuning them out, you began to think of the night you met the Winchester brothers.


	2. Meeting the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friendship begins.

You had been on a hunt in Omaha. You had found signs of a shapeshifter that had been targeting young women in bars, seducing them, and impregnating them to create more children. You had found the shifter’s regular bar and made sure to dress to impress. The plan was to lure the shifter outside of the bar and kill it with a small silver blade you carried strapped to your thigh. 

It was working until you got into the alley next door and the shifter slammed you against the wall. His hands brushed your short black dress up just enough to see the silver blade. The knife burned the shifter’s skin and it was as if you could see the shifter connect the dots, realizing you were a hunter and not some helpless prey. Struggling against the shifter was useless, it was twice as big as you and it had lifted you off the ground with its bare hands. You were working on a plan when an incredibly handsome man with stunningly green eyes put a silver knife through the shifter’s heart. The shifter slumped to the ground, causing you to fall to the ground with it, choking for air.

“You okay?” asked the attractive man as he extended his hand to help you up.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” you say, tentatively accepting his hand, not sure what to make of this stranger. You weren’t very trusting considering you hunting background. “And you are?” you asked.

“Name’s Dean. Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. And who might you be?” The man, Dean, gestured behind him to a tall, equally handsome man with shaggy brown hair. 

“Grateful. Well, Dean. Sam. Nice to meet ya, thanks for the help but I better get going.” Your years of hunting have taught you not to stick around in one place for too long and since the job was done, it was time to find another.

“Wait,” said Sam, “are you a hunter?”

Not wanting to give a way too much, you feigned ignorance, “A what?”

“A hunter,” Said Dean.

“I don’t know what you mean. Really, thanks for your help, that guy was a jerk. But I really have to get home, my family will be worried–“ You had started to walk past Dean when all of a sudden a hand closed around your wrist. Instinct kicked in and you had Dean flat on his back with a clever maneuver you had picked up through scattered martial arts training over the years. 

“Yeah,” Dean wheezed with a grin on his face, “she’s a hunter.”

“Damn.” You turned your head to see Sam looking between you and Dean, obviously impressed and a little amused to see his brother flat on his back.

“Alright, I’m a hunter. What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, we’re hunters too. Always nice to meet a friend.” Dean groaned a little as he stood up.

“We are not friends.” You stated flatly. You didn’t have friends. Friends were a weakness and you didn’t have any. 

“Ok, fine, not friends.” Said Dean, hands up in the air. “So, do you got a place to stay?”

“I’m fine.” You didn’t like the sound of this. This guy Dean seemed to be getting too friendly for your taste. 

“Alright, alright. Just thought I’d ask, in case skeevy motel rooms weren’t your thing. We got a place with a few extra rooms.” Dean offered nonchalantly. 

You could see what he was doing, you weren’t stupid, but the idea of sleeping somewhere that didn’t make you want to shower a hundred times sounded like heaven. Three months on the road and a different motel every couple weeks tends to wear on a girl. 

“Hold on. Maybe we can compare hunting notes…or something.” You added quickly. No need to give off any friendly vibes just yet. You still weren’t sure you could trust these Winchesters. 

“Great” smiled Dean, “It’s about 3 hours north of here. You can follow us there.”

About three hours and a shower later you were settled into some crazy bunker (built by the “Men of Letters” according to Sam, whoever that was). It was nice. Clean. Nothing you were used to these past few years.

*Knock knock* you spun around to the sound of someone tapping on the door. It was Sam. Now that you were in the light and not in some sketchy side alley, you were able to get a good look, and wow. Just wow. He was tall, about 6’5”, with dark brown hair that fell in his face in a messy but attractive way. His hazel eyes followed you as you took a step back. 

“Hi.” His voice was gentle, trusting. “So, I never got your name.”

“I didn’t give it.” You retorted, perhaps a bit rude.

Sam chuckled, “Look. I get it. Being a hunter means not trusting anyone, but really, we aren’t going to hurt you. You don’t have to give us your life story, but a name would help.”

You relaxed a bit. “Y/n. My name’s Y/n.” No need for last names yet.

“Y/n” he repeated. Wow, even your name sounded beautiful when he said it. You shook your head, now was not the time to be having these thoughts. You had a boyfriend, Justin. He was a cop in Topeka.

“Yep. So Sam, how long have you been a hunter? You look like you’ve seen some crap in your time.”

Sam smiled, laughing breathily. You weren’t sure what was so funny. Being a hunter was a hard life, not a job most (or any) asked for. The life just kind of chooses you. “All my life actually. Dean and I were raised in it, I guess.”

“Wow,” you whispered, thinking about how crappy your five years of hunting have been. You couldn’t imagine living your entire life like this.   
“Yeah. Anyways, do you have any family? Anyone you can stay with?” he questioned.

“Not really. My parents were killed by some vamps five years ago, and no family that I know of. I have a boyfriend in Topeka, but he doesn’t really know what I do.” You couldn’t help but notice the face Sam made at the word “boyfriend”. If you didn’t know better, you would have thought it was a look of disappointment. Whatever it was, he recovered quickly.

“Really? And what exactly does he think you do?”

“I was a flight attendant before my parents died. Wanted to see the world, so that seemed like a good way to start. That’s how I met Justin. He was on one of my flights. I quit when my parents died, but I never told him. He thinks I’m on my way to L.A. right now.”

A smile pulled at Sam’s mouth. “Well, Y/n, I better let you get to bed. Feel free to stay with us as long as you like. It’s nice to have someone other than Dean to talk to.” With that, he turned around, shutting the door behind. You crawled into bed soon after and quickly fell asleep, not realizing how much your life was about to change.


	3. Wrestling Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean challenges you to a re-match

You were snapped back to reality when Dean accidentally jabbed you in the ribs with his elbow.

“Ouch! Watch it!” You shoved him back.

“Sorry,” he apologized, mouth full of food, “It’s an intense game!”

“Yeah, yeah,” you smiled, knowing how Dean can get with sports. “Just watch it. I’m fragile, you know.” You winked. You and the Winchesters all knew that you were the furthest thing from it. 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, fragile, coming from the girl who put me on the ground the first time we met.”

“Don’t you forget it. And I could do it again in a second, so you better watch your back Winchester.” You retorted.

Dean gave you a sideways glance. “Oh yeah? $20 says you couldn’t do it again in a fair fight.” He wiggled his eyebrows, knowing you to never back down from the chance to make him look like an idiot.

“You’re on.” You set your beer down and stood up. Dean stood up and turned to face you, crouched and ready to fight. You leaned forward, ready to spring at any moment. “You sure you’re ready for this, Winchester?” you asked playfully as you faked a jab at his face.

“Born ready,” he replied. Suddenly he sprang forward, knocking you both to the ground. After a few minutes of rolling around while Sam laughed and watched, Dean finally had you pinned, hands on your shoulders and his knee pressed against your stomach. Dean would never dream of hurting you. Not only because he knew you would kill him twice over, but because he had begun to see you like a little sister. He was insanely protective of you, sometimes to a fault, especially on risky hunts. But none of that mattered. All of a sudden, finding yourself pinned and essentially helpless, memories began to flood your brain.


	4. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match sparks some bad memories.

You had just come home after spending a week at the bunker. There was a job close to town and the Winchesters called you in from Philly for some help. You agreed, you had been away from Kansas for a few weeks and you missed your boys. The hunt went quicker than expected so you decided to swing by Justin’s place and surprise him. It had been awhile since you two had spent any time together.

You pulled into his drive and knocked on the front door. When the door opened, the first thing you noticed was the overwhelmingly powerful stench of alcohol. You sighed internally. Justin was good at two things: arresting people and drinking. The former usually inspired the latter. Whenever he had a bad day, he would come home and drink until he passed out. Usually it wasn’t a problem. There were a few times where your efforts to comfort him made him angry and he would take it out on you. You knew how to take a hit and you always told yourself that he didn’t mean it. That it was the stress of the job. Plus, he never seemed to remember it the next day, so you figured he didn’t really mean it. Anyways, you never came out of one of those nights too worse for the wear. Tonight was just going to be one of those nights, so you just smiled big and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Hey baby,” you whispered, “Flight got in early, so I thought I would stop by.”

“Whatever.” He said flatly. He shook out from your hug and walked back to the living room. Bottles and cans littered the floor, fast food and wrappers were scattered across the room.

“Uh babe…” you started. “How much have you been drinking?” This seemed more excessive than normal. You bent down to start cleaning up the bottles off the floor when you felt a heavy blow to your stomach. You fell to the ground, winded from the unexpected kick. You rolled on to your back to see Justin standing over you, fists clenched and a fire in his eyes you hadn’t seen before. 

“Don’t you tell me when I’ve had enough.” He growled, kneeling down with one knee planted firmly on your stomach. You were pinned with no way to get out of it. 

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered “I didn’t mean it…I-I…” you tried to stammer out something to calm him down before it could get any worse but you were cut off when you felt a blinding pain in your jaw. He had struck you hard, causing you to see stars.

“Shut up, you bitch. You think you can just leave for weeks at a time and just come crawling back to me whenever you want?” He put his hands on your shoulders and shook you until your head hit the ground. 

“N-No!” you exclaimed, “I’m s-s-sorry! What can I do to make it better?!” You were ready to do anything to get him off of you, but it was soon clear that wasn’t going to happen. He unbuckled his belt and jeans, and started to drunkenly fumble around with your own leather belt. You knew where this was going. You and Justin had been together for years, he had been there for you when your parents died. Sex had never really come up. You didn’t think you were ready, and he was fine with waiting. He had once said he would be ready when you were, and he never brought it up to you. Clearly he had forgotten that tonight.

You were not about to let this happen to you. Wishing Sam and Dean were there was no use. They had no idea where you were, and they didn’t really like Justin much anyways so you never told them when you were visiting him. No, you were on your own. While Justin had been pulling at your belt, he had pulled his knee off your chest. This gave you enough time to give a quick kick between his legs and a nice right hook to the jaw. 

“We are over! I never want to see you again!” You screamed at him. The punch didn’t knock him out, but the pain distracted him enough to let you get out. You cried the whole drive back to the bunker, the salt in your tears burning the cut on your face. 

When you got to the bunker, you walked in quietly. You didn’t want to explain your bruised and cut face to the boys. Thankfully, it seemed like they were sleeping. You cleaned up your cuts and crawled in to bed. You cried yourself to sleep that night, vowing to put it all behind you in the morning.


	5. On the Hunt Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is worried when your emotions take over, but you brush it off. Nothing a new hunt can't fix!

Snapping out of your memories, you were once again aware of Dean’s knee on your stomach and hands on your shoulders. Your eyes widened and you started to panic. Your breathing came fast and you began to feel dizzy. “Dean! Stop it!” you screamed. You began to flail uncontrollably under his weight until he moved. 

Dean rolled off you as fast as he could. “What?! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Realizing your overreaction, you stood up quickly. Fighting tears, you tried to say something, but you choked on your words. Worried that you had already made too much of a scene, you ran off to your room, leaving behind three very confused men.

In the safety of your room, you crumbled. You couldn't even make it to your bed before the fear and emotion took over. Curled up on the floor you cried until you couldn’t cry anymore. Exhaustion took over and you were nearly asleep on the cold cement when you felt a strong pair of arms pick you up. Too tired and weak to fight it, you leaned into a strong chest. You could immediately tell it was Sam. He set you down gently in your bed and pulled the covers over you. Gently pressing his lips to your forehead, he whispered something in your ear that you couldn't quite understand. Before you could turn and apologize for your outburst, he walked out and shut the door and you drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning you woke up, eyes a little puffy and your hair disheveled. You began to piece together the memories from last night and suddenly grew red with embarrassment. Oh God, you thought, I must have made such a fool of myself. I hope the guys don’t think I’ve lost it. While you were contemplating how you could get out of the bunker without the Winchesters seeing you, there was a soft knock at the door. Oh no, you groaned, I can’t deal with them right now. Not after that mental break. 

Sam walked in. His eyes were trained carefully on you, like you were a bomb about to go off. You just looked away, not trusting yourself to keep your emotions in check. 

“Sam,” you began.

“Look, Y/n, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just let me know, are you alright?”

You turned to look at him and put on the best smile you could, “Of course I’m alright, don’t know what got into me last night. Must be all the hunting just catching up, y’know?”

Somewhat satisfied with your answer, he gave a half-smile. “Well, if you’re up to it, we got a new case. Sounds like demonic possession. What do you say? You know the incantation better than any of us.” He flashed his beautiful smile and you couldn’t say no.

“Sure,” you replied. “Where we going?”

“Topeka. We’ve called ahead to the local PD. They’re expecting us in a few hours.”

You tensed up. Topeka. That’s where Justin worked. You couldn’t let Justin see you with the Winchesters, even though you had broken up months ago after that night. He was the jealous type for sure and he never stopped trying to get back together. However, you didn’t want to back out of this hunt. It was your chance to prove you were fine to the boys. Besides, Topeka was a big city. The chances of running into Justin were slim to none, right?

Wrong. Four hours later you pulled into the very station that Justin worked in. The Winchesters had never actually seen Justin, so you decided to come up with an excuse to not go in. Maybe you could pull this off.

“Hey guys? I think I’m going to go check out the hospital. You know, interview some of the victims. We’ll get more done.” You said. Your voice was a little shaky, but there wasn’t much you could do. Dean, as unobservant as over, waved you off. 

“Ok! Be careful. We’ll meet up with you in a few hours.” With that he turned and started walking in, muttering about the “monkey suit” he was wearing. Sam stared at you a little longer, unsure if he should let you go alone, but you smiled and gave a little wave before turning the Impala around and driving off.


	6. An Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a familiar face on this hunt.

A few hours later, you had gotten almost nothing from the victims. This demon, you noticed, did a real number on its hosts, leaving them either comatose or insane. You sighed softly as you shut the door of a one Mr. Geoffrey Sanders, the most recent victim of possession. Well that was a waste of time you thought as you turned down the hall. You were just about to turn on to the elevator when you heard a familiar voice call out your name.

“Y/n?” Oh no .You thought, slowly turning around. Sam and Dean were walking towards you, led by a police officer. His nametag said J. Decker. Justin Decker, your ex. 

“Do you know this guy?” asked Dean. You looked around, instinctively planning an escape route for when this got ugly. You had refused to see or speak to Justin since that night. 

“Uhh yeah. He was an assisting officer in the investigation on my parents’ death. Nice to see you again Officer Decker.” You said quickly, hoping that Justin might play along. Sam and Dean looked between you and Justin, clearly sensing the tension. 

Justin gave you a hard look that made it clear that you had some explaining to do. He slowly reached his hand out to rest it on your shoulder.   
“Yes, it’s good to see you too, Y/n. It’s certainly been awhile.” He pulled you in for a tight hug. You cringed under his touch, the hug squeezing you too hard. You were going to pay for this later. Ducking out of the hug as quick as you could, you straightened your shirt and smoothed your hair. 

“So, I interviewed all the patients and didn’t find anything useful.” You started, hoping to divert the boys from all the tension that filled the room.

“Yeah,” said Sam, still eyeing you carefully, “we were just about to get their addresses from Officer Decker here. It might be good to visit their homes, see what we can gather from that.”

“Sounds like a plan!” You said, a bit too cheerfully. “Let’s go!” You started down the hall, suddenly unable to breath in the stuffy hospital. The four of you made your way outside when Justin grabbed your arm and pulled you aside. Trying to act natural, you fought every instinct you had and looked him right in the eyes. Big mistake. You could see a fire and anger behind them that you hadn’t seen in six months. 

“You will explain all this to me. You hear?” he growled in your face.

You whimpered softly and nodded. “Just…not right now. Later, I promise.” With that he let go of your arm and walked off to his squad car. You massaged your arm a little and followed to boys back to the Impala. Sliding into the backseat you were suddenly aware of Sam staring at you from the passenger seat. He said nothing, but there was something in his eyes that said he understood something was wrong. 

“What?” you questioned, trying to play dumb.

“What did that officer want?” asked Dean. 

“Oh…uh…” you stalled, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. “Nothing, really. He said he wanted copies of my notes with the patients. That’s all.” You managed a weak smile and then quickly looked out the window to avoid the prying looks from the Winchester brothers. Dean turned around, started the car, and drove towards the first house.


	7. Blowing off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys decide to hit the bars for a night off!

Exhausted from a day of unsuccessful snooping, you turned the key to the motel room that you were sharing with Sam and Dean. The three of you collapsed on the beds and couch. You decided to shower, hoping it would clear your mind from all that had happened today.

The shower felt good, the hot water relaxing your muscles and all but erasing the memories of today. Maybe you could finish the job and skip town before Justin even had a chance to get you alone. He didn’t have your new number so he couldn’t call you anyways. Suddenly, you thought it might be nice to go out and grab a beer with the guys. You leaned out of the shower and yelled to the other room.

“Wanna grab a drink?! I know of a good place nearby.” You actually did, Justin had taken you to this bar a few times over the years, and you thought the boys might like it.

“Sure!” yelled back Dean, never one to pass up a chance to drink and hit on women. You ducked back in the shower, finished washing your hair and quickly got dressed into your usual jeans and t-shirt. You never felt like you had to dress up for the Winchesters. Heck, they might not even recognize you if you did. 

The bar was in walking distance from the motel and it was the middle of June so you figured you could all walk. Once you got into the bar, Dean wasted no time zeroing in on some brunette beauty at the counter. You rolled your eyes and laughed. Sam found a table that seemed out of the way and the two of you slid in.

“Look, Y/n, I don’t mean to interfere with your personal life or anything, but I noticed you seemed a bit…skittish…around Officer Decker. Is everything ok?”

Shit. I should probably just tell him who he is. He doesn’t need to know anything else. You played with a napkin, folding and refolding it in your hands to avoid looking at Sam. “J. Decker. Justin Decker, my ex-boyfriend. I haven’t seen him since we broke up. I was just startled, that’s all.” There, that was the truth. Sam didn’t need to know why you two broke up. You looked up to see a concerned expression on Sam’s face. 

“Oh. I had no idea, I’m so sorry. Is everything alright? Do you want to go home? There’s no shame in that if you want – “ Sam was just being nice but you cut him off.

“No. I want to stay. Everything is fine, I want to stay. I’m not going to let him ruin this hunt for me. Us. Whatever.” With that, you stood up. “I need some air. I’ll be right back.” Turning on your heels, you left Sam at the table. Dean was still talking to that girl at the bar so he didn’t see you leave.  
Once outside, you leaned against the wall, breathing in the night air. 

“Well well well. What do we have here?” It was him. Justin. He was drunk, you could tell. He lurched towards you, grabbing on to your shoulders. “I think it’s time we had a chat, don’t you?”


	8. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse, until Sam steps in.

“Justin, please. Don’t make a scene, don’t do anything stupid.” You pleaded, hoping he might just leave you alone, but you knew better than that. He slammed you against the wall before violently pressing his mouth on yours. You struggled, trying to fight it but he was just too strong for you. He finally pulled away and began to drag you into the alley around the corner. He threw you down to the wet, dirty ground and dropped to his knees to straddle you. 

You started to scream but he slapped you so hard across the face, it left you stunned into silence. You began to cry silently, struggling under his weight, trying your hardest to see through the tears in your eyes. You could see that Justin had begun to undo his belt buckle, much like that night at his house just over six months ago. 

Not wanting to go without a fight, you gathered all your strength and let out the most bloodcurdling scream you could. “You’ll pay for that, you bitch.” Justin spat in your face and delivered a crushing blow to your temple. Before you lost consciousness, you felt Justin’s weight suddenly disappear, followed by the sounds of fighting. You couldn’t hang on any longer and you slipped silently into unconsciousness. 

When you began to awake, you were vaguely aware of the fact that you were being carried. You suddenly recognized the clean smell of shampoo and laundry detergent and leather that was distinctly Sam’s. Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you saw was Sam’s face, looking down at you with a mixture of worry and relief. His eyes looked misty, as if he had been crying, or that he might at any moment. “Sam,” you whispered, your throat sore from your screams.

“Shhh. It’s ok, Y/n. I promise, that son of a bitch is never going to hurt you again. I won’t let him.” He whispered back. Sam carried you all the way back to the motel in his arms. It was only three blocks, but your added weight couldn’t have made it any easier. 

Once you were back, Sam laid you in bed, removing your jacket and shoes before laying a blanket on you. He started to get up to leave, but you grabbed his wrist before he could. “Please don’t leave me, Sam.”

He nodded softly as he took off his own shoes and jacket and lay down next to you. You turned in and nuzzled your face into his chest, breathing in his scent. His muscular arms wrapped around your shoulders, protecting you from the world. You fell asleep feeling safe and protected for the first time in a long time, in the arms of someone who had always looked out for you.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to deal with the aftermath of last night.

The next morning, you awoke to the Sam’s hands tracing patterns along your arms, your back. Softly, as if you were glass that could shatter at the slightest pressure, you felt him brush a stray strand of hair from your face. You opened your eyes to be met with the most beautiful hazel eyes looking back.

“Hey,” you whispered. 

Sam could only look back. He wore a pained expression, his lips pursed tight as if he didn’t know what to say. You sat up slowly; your eyes began to water. You could see the disappointment in his eyes, and it was your fault. The tears began to fall silently down your cheeks as you looked into the eyes of the one person who probably truly loved you since your parents died. Jumping out of bed you quickly ran into to the bathroom and shut the door. There, alone on the cold tile floor, you sobbed again for the second time that week. Once you were able to pull yourself together, you stood up to look your face in the mirror. 

There was a bruise that extended from your temple to your jaw and a cut along your right cheek. Your lips were slightly swollen, the bottom one split from Justin’s blows. The back of your head throbbed from being slammed around so much and your eyes were puffy from crying. Finally, your outside matched your insides. You were a mess through and through. 

Sam suddenly appeared behind you. Silently he sat you down on the edge of the tub. You watched as he got out a washcloth and the first aid kit. He began to clean up your lip and your cheek, not saying a word the whole time. Tears began to fall from your eyes again. His silence was killing you, but you were worried if he spoke, it would destroy you. You couldn’t bear to hear how you had disappointed him. How you had ruined this hunt. How you were just a silly girl who couldn’t handle her personal life on her own. 

Sam brushed away the tears from your eyes, and rocked back to his knees, head bent. His hands curled into fists, his knuckles went white. “I’m sorry.” You whispered.

His head snapped up, eyes burning into yours. “For what?” he asked, shocked that you would apologize.

“For…for everything. I’ve been a burden to you and Dean from the start, and last night proves it. “I promise, I’ll be packed and gone in an hour. You won’t ever see me again.” Your voice wavered and broke but you kept the tears at bay. You were going to be as strong as possible in your last hour with the Winchesters.  
Now it was Sam’s turn to cry. Tears spilled onto his cheeks as he lurched forward to pull you into his lap. “Don’t ever say that again. How could you ever believe that to be true?” Sam’s arms tightened around you. “Y/n?”

“Yeah Sam?”

“Did he…has he ever done…that to you before?” Sam pulled you away to look at you, eyes searching for an answer, but scared of the answer you might give. You looked down, ashamed that the answer was anything but no.

“Yes,” you whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or Dean? You should have never kept that from us!” You sensed anger in his voice and you recoiled, more out of instinct than anything. Realizing your fear, Sam brought his hand up to your cheek. “I will never ever hurt you. And if that dick ever comes within a hundred feet of you, I will kill him myself.”

“It…I…” you didn’t know what to say or how to say it, so you just fell back into Sam’s chest, heaving and holding back sobs. He rubbed your back soothingly, doing his best to comfort you.

Suddenly, his hands flew up to your face and for a minute you could ignore the pain of the pressure on your bruises. He pulled your face out of his shoulder and looked right in your eyes before crushing his lips to yours. 

When he finally pulled away, you looked up at him and he smiled softly. “Y/n,” he began quietly, “I’m in love with you. I have been for a while. I want you to know that it kills me that I ever let anyone hurt you like he did.”


	10. I Think I'm Going to Like It Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends well for you and Sam. :)

Your heart swelled with emotion. You had never let your feelings for Sam take over before. You had been with Justin when you met them, but even after you two broke up it seemed ridiculous to hope that Sam could feel anything for you other than a bond over hunting. You couldn’t think of anything to say so you wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck and kissed him again.

“I love you too, Sam.”

With that, Sam stood up, pulling you to your feet. Reaching down, he swept his arms behind your knees and brought you close to his chest. Bringing his face down to yours, he didn’t break the kiss until he had brought you into his room and set you down in his bed. Slowly, as if wanting to stay in the moment forever, he began to trail kisses along your jawline, his long brown hair tickling your cheeks. Your breaths came quicker and quicker, your heart began to pound.

His mouth moved down your neck, kissing warmth all along your collarbones. His hands roamed up and down your sides, finally resting on your hip bones.  
“Sam,” you breathed. You didn’t want to kill the moment, but you also didn’t want to lead him on. “I’ve never…uh…I mean, you know. I’m still a…” Your voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Sam sat up and rolled off you. “Oh.” He smiled, “Don’t worry,” he said lovingly, “we don’t even have to think about that. I love you. You are more important to me than that.” You had heard that before, but you knew Sam was different. Propping yourself up on your elbow, you looked at him and bit your lip. A small strand of hair fell into your face and though you had never intentionally tried to look sexy, but the look on Sam’s face told you that you were doing it right.  
You could see Sam getting a little flustered. “Do…do…do you want to spend the night with me?” He finally blurted out. You giggled softly.

“Sure. Just let me go get dressed for bed first.” You hopped out of bed, pecked Sam on the cheek, and trotted off to the bathroom to change. You were still in your t-shirt and jeans from the night before. You traded them in for some cotton shorts and a tank top, your usual sleep wear. Avoiding the mirror, you walked back out. Sam was standing there in black sweats and a white cotton t-shirt. You walked over to him and placed your hands on his chest. Standing on your tiptoes, you tried to kiss him but you were too short at only 5’5”. Sam chuckled and bent down to meet your lips. His hands dropped to your waist and he grabbed the fabric of your shorts, pulling you into him.

You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips and you pushed yourself against him as hard as you could. Breaking the kiss, you stepped back and pushed gently on his shoulders, causing him to fall back onto the bed. You coyly stepped forward, not breaking eye contact for a second. Straddling his lap on the bed, you ran your fingers through his brown locks and gave his hair a gentle tug. God, you had dreamt of doing that for a long time and it did not go unappreciated. The sound that came from Sam’s throat was enough to drive you into a frenzy. You crashed your lips to his, unable to stop yourself. Wrapping his arms around your waist, Sam managed to flip you on to your back on the bed. Hovering over your body, his face inches from yours, you began to write uncomfortably underneath him, but this was not like anytime with Justin. No, this was from an uncontrollable desire.

“Sam,” you whispered, but you were unable to finish the thought. Sam’s hands pushed up the hem of your shirt as he moved his head down to plant kisses all over your abdomen. A soft moan escaped your lips as you grabbed at the sheets. Sam, knowing your pleasure, looked up and gave you that smirk you had come to love so much. Slowly, he began to roll your shirt up, eyes on you to make sure it was ok. You nodded and lifted your arms over your head as he pulled the tank top over your head, leaving you in your plain black cotton bra.

“Your turn, Winchester.” You smiled playfully. Tugging at the shirt that clung to his body so well, you lifted it off him. You drew a sharp breath. You had caught glimpses of Sam shirtless before, but you were never paying attention like you were tonight. Shit, you thought, he is ripped!

Before you could tell your hands no, they were tracing the defined muscles on his chest. You sat up and began to leave a trail of kisses all over his torso. Working your way up his neck, you sucked dark marks into Sam’s tanned skin. You lightly nipped at his earlobe and whispered into his ear, “I’m all yours tonight.” Sam groaned in response and shoved you back down. He pressed his body against yours, you could feel his weight on top of you. He began to grind his hips into yours as he worked his mouth over the sensitive spot on your neck. An ache developed between your legs as his body pressed into yours. You could feel his teeth graze over your skin and you shuddered under the sensation, hoping that the warm sensation in your stomach would never end.

Disappointed when he finally pulled himself away, you pouted a little. Grinning at your discontent, Sam rolled over and pulled you close to his chest. “Why did you stop?” you asked quietly. “Did I do something wrong?”

He turned you around so you faced him and he looked right into your eyes. “Y/n, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just want to respect you and take things slow, alright?” He smiled at you and all you could do was smile back.

“Okay.” And with that, you snuggled in closer, listening to the heartbeat of the man that you had fallen in love with. The two of you stayed like this until you both fell asleep.  _I think I'm going to like it here,_  you though sleepily. Just before you fell asleep you felt Sam softly kiss your forehead and whisper one last time. “I love you, Y/n.”

 _I love you too, Sam_ , you thought as you drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
